Regalo
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Quil/Claire:."Felicidades, Claire" No me interesaba para nada aquella fiesta dedicada a mi, lo buscaba a él. Acaricié la cabecita del animal "Gracias Quil" Reto.


**Nota:** Reto para el foro _"El lobo, el león y la oveja" _

**Pairing:** Quil/Claire.

**Aclaraciones:** Mi primer Q/C. Sean buenas y ámenlo x3 ¡El Q/C es la ley!

**World:** Book.

**Summary:** _[Quil/Claire] -Felicidades, Claire - No me interesaba para nada aquella fiesta dedicada a mi... Lo buscaba a él... Acaricié la cabecita del animal - Gracias Quil - [Reto] _

-

**Regalo**

M. Cullen

-

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Claire! -exclamaron todos en cuanto encendí las luces -apagadas para la sorpresa-.

- ¡Felices quince años, querida -Emily se acercó enseguida, y me estrechó en un abrazo. A su lado, se encontraba Sam, quien me sonrió y abrazó brevemente.

Y me enfrenté a toda una horda de familiares con el propósito de desearme un feliz cumpleaños y abrazarme. La sala de la casa de mi tía estaba abarrotada.

Todos los de La Push se encontraban en el salón de estar. Los Cullen -incluyendo a Reneesme, quien tenía catorce años pero aparentaba unos diecisiete- se encontraban en el rincón más apartado, escapando a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, y la manada se encontraba esparcida por todo el lugar. La manada... lo busqué con la mirada, pero no podía verlo por entre la muchedumbre.

- Felicidades, Claire

- Gracias, Bella -le sonreí-. Tú nunca cambias

- Oh, ya sabes, eso es lo bueno. Dieciocho por siempre -sonrió deslumbrándome.

Carlisle me sonrió, Esme me felicitó y abrazó maternalmente, Alice me entregó una gran caja envuelta en papel plateado, excusándose de que su presente era demasiado genial como para apilarlo con el resto de los regalos. Jasper y Emmett sonrieron, y Rosalie sonrió demasiado forzada como para aparentar ser casual -se veía a millas que no le agradaba para nada estar con _chuchos_.

Edward sonrió. Lo sabía. Sabía desde los diez que los Quileutes eran una manada de licántropos -desplazadores de forma, exactamente- y sabía desde los doce la existencia de vampiros y los curiosos dones que algunos poseían. Fue raro, pero no me sorprendió tanto, ya me sabía yo que algo había aquí en Forks. Y luego, Quil me explicó de la imprimación, y todo fue de vital importancia.

Volví a buscar a Quil, barriendo el lugar con mi mirada.

- Está fuera -respondió Edward.

Aunque sabía de su habilidad -y la de Alice, Jasper, Bella y Reneesme- no terminaba de sentirme incómoda con ello.

- Disculpa, no lo haré si no quieres -_¿Qué no acababa de hacerlo?_ Edward rió.

Pude esquivar olímpicamente a todo aquel que quería saludarme -exceptuando a la manada y sus parejas-. Sólo quería salir al patio y verlo. Logré encontrarlo, sentado sobre una pequeña escalerilla de concreto.

- No fuiste a saludarme -ese fue mi simple saludo.

- Claire -volteó a verme, y le sonreí-. Lo siento, había demasiada gente dentro -me senté a su lado, reclamando un trozo de escalerilla.

- Sofocante -recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños

Alcé la vista y, en efecto, él me tendía un collar, con un dije en forma de lobo esculpido en madera, totalmente blanco.

- Quil, es hermoso -toqué con la yema de mi dedo la cabecita de aquel animal-. Gracias

Él me ayudó a colocármelo y luego me enseñó su collar- Tú llevas el blanco y yo el negro -sonrió avergonzado.

- Gracias Quil, sin tí no tendría joyería -bromeé, e, instintivamente, repasé el contorno de el anillo de promesa que me había regalado el año anterior.

Lo sentí sonreir y sonreí también.

Quil había estado conmigo desde sque tenía memoria -él me dijo que se había imprimado cuando yo tenía tan sólo dos años de vida- y desde entonces pasó a ser mi hermano, mi amigo, mi confidente, y, ahora, comenzaba a aflorar algo más en mí...

- Quil... -susurré incoscientemente.

Ambos ladeamos el rostro al tiempo, quedando a poco centímetros el uno del otro.

- ¿Sabes? También quiero otro regalo -sonreí, y quité la fastidiosa distancia.

Sus labios ardían -me había explicado la temperatura extrema también- pero luego de los primeros minutos, ya me había acostumbrado a ellos. Lanzé mis brazos a su cuello mientras rompía el beso por falta de aire. Quedamos tocando frente.

- Tecnicamente tengo treinta años

- Pero aparentas unos hermosos veintitres -le besé la nariz.

- ¿Y es correcto que una quinceañera salga con alguien de veintitres?

- Culpa al amor -deposité un beso fugaz en sus labios.

Este era, sin duda, el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida...

**Ende!**

-

¿Y qué me dicen? Dejen sus opiniones. Acepto que me tiren de todo, Vulturis, hombres lobo, Edward's (Oh, ¡eso, eso!) o lo que quieran.

Apreten el maravilloso botón de letras verdes ;)

M.C. *


End file.
